


Dinner and a Movie

by Sonamae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual!Ratchet, Fluff, Human AU, Humanformers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet wants to take Drift on a fancy Dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synodic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synodic/gifts).



> There wasn't enough fluff in the world.

 Drift held up the end of the table cloth and stared at his feet, smirking at the well polished shoes when he wiggled them in question. Across the table Ratchet’s face lit up with a blush and he tried motioning for Drift to stop. He’d been goofing off since the waiter had shown them to their table, and he felt bad about it now.

  
 “People are watching, stop that before we get kicked out.” Ratchet whispered, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. Drift rolled his eyes and dropped the cloth, then he let his elbows hit the table with a thud. The silverware clattered against the empty plates and Ratchet looked around them nervously.

  
 “Are you ashamed to be with me?” Drift asked bluntly. It wouldn’t be the first time someone was, but he wouldn’t have expected it from _Ratchet_. His boyfriend looked over at him, suddenly confused.

 “What?” Ratchet pushed up his glasses and ran a hand through his graying hair. “Why would I be ashamed of you, I love you.” He reached out, fingers twining with Drift’s and squeezing. His arms weren’t as long as the younger mans so he had to lean over slightly, but he still made that extra effort. Drift felt his stomach flip in excitement as he lifted Ratchet’s hand to his mouth. He kissed his partners knuckles and let his cheek rest against Ratchet’s fingers.

 “I just worry.” He muttered.

 Ratchet frowned and rubbed his fingers against Drift’s skin, then looked down at the table. “Is it the fancy restaurant? The clothes? I thought you’d like it, I mean if it’s too much we can just get take away,” Ratchet said, “I thought this would be a nice change from movie night though.” Drift laughed at the flustered ramblings and tilted his head as he let Ratchet’s hand go.

 “You looked this place up in the phone book. You went out of your way to _find_ a phone book to take me to this fancy place. Why would I want to leave? I mean it‘s a bit higher than my price range, but whatever.” Though honestly take away sounded amazing right about now.

 “It’s all too much, I knew it… I just wanted…” Ratchet made a noise of frustration. That was the sound Ratchet made when he couldn’t get his words together. Drift waited him out, not worrying about the puzzled looks people were throwing them because Ratchet was in front of him and that mattered more. “I thought a fancy dinner date would be nice since I don’t want to… have sex with you. I know that’s stupid, but I know you really like Thai food and thought this would be good because they’re highly recommended.” Drift was taken aback and blinked several times.

 “What? Wait back up.” He tilted his head and Ratchet yanked his glasses off. The napkin got snatched off the table and he furiously started cleaning the lenses, never looking up. “Oh Ratchet, honey _no_.” Drift reached out, hands slowly clasping around Ratchet’s wrists. “Sex has nothing to do with my earlier question. I won’t ever pressure you to have sex with me, I know you don’t want to. Also, you don’t have to make grand gestures to make up for our lack of a sex life.” Ratchet bit the inside of his lip and tried to hide it with a half hearted scowl. “Being with you is the grandest gesture of love you could ever give me. I was only asking earlier because I realized I was being kind of a brat.” Drift said with a teasing smirk.

 “Oh for the love of...” Ratchet snatched his hands away and shoved his glasses onto his nose. “Get your coat, we’re getting take away and renting a movie.” He stood up, turning to yank his jacket off the back of the chair. Drift still caught the blush his partner was trying to hide and he felt delighted.

 Ratchet still knew how to make Drift fall in love with him, and he hoped he never stopped being this _cute_.


End file.
